


Prudence and The Exile

by tnnyoh



Category: Oxventure (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Childhood Friends, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Prudence and the gang head to the location of a long lost friend, and it's not until Corazon starts flirting with the girl that Prudence realizes that she views him in a whole new light.
Relationships: Corazon de Ballena | Corazon de Leon/Prudence
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Prudence and The Exile

Along the sweeping tree lines, if one were looking at the right spot, that is, they would be able to see a connection of stars, called a constellation, these usually have lore behind them but many doubt the validity of those stories. If one looked further down to the ground, they would see one person staring up at the stars.   
Prudence sighed heavily as the sounds from the group in the tavern located behind her reached her ears, they had just completed another quest, just stolen more things, and just came to the city to rest after a lot of hard work and depleted energies. Unbeknownst to the others, Prudence had received a letter from a delivery boy who she assumed had ran across the isles to find her, finally when he did, he nearly hurled the letter into her face without saying anything, he headed to the nearest bench to catch his breath. 

  
Prudence did not have a lot of correspondence, so she was a little confused as to who would be writing her, and upon opening it she discovered it was a friend she had many moons ago as a young lost orphan trying to make it in the world of blood, crushed skulls and mayhem, doing the bidding of her patron while still trying to have time for her own evil studies, this friend and her had gone on several trips together, until she was exiled from the hermit community and Prudence was no longer allowed to speak with her, she had since completely lost contact with her old friend. 

  
Not long after this did she murder her hermit guardian Cyrus and run off to become more evil than the world could possibly understand, but she had always wondered about her old companion, before the Oxventure guild came along, they were the only friend she had.   
It seems in the long years between the death of Cyrus and the exile of her friend, she had come into some trouble that wasn't heavily detailed in the letter, it was mentioned that she knew of Prudence's group and would pay handsomely. But... Prudence wasn't sure if she wanted to go, she wasn't keen on revisiting her past once more, and wasn't keen on the guild seeing her in a more emotionally relatable way. 

She decided the only way to get the letter off her mind, was to bring it up with the rest of the group, she pushed off from the ground and brushed the dirt off her clothes, heading back into the tavern to see her friends joyfully drinking, Egbert sloshing ale every which way and Dob mindlessly counting the coins Corazón had put on the table.   
"So what do we do next?" Merilwen asked as Prudence approached the group "There's no new postings on the board, we could take the weekend off to-"   
"Or, we could do this thing I've kind of been hiding from you guys but I'm ready to talk about now" Prudence interrupted, this gained everyone's attention and Prudence retrieved the letter from her pocket and read it aloud. She paused when she finished for dramatic effect.   
"Who wrote that?"   
"An old friend of mine, we used to be buddies back in the old Hermit days. Then she was inexplicably exiled from the community and I never saw her again"   
"Wait" Corazón raised an eyebrow "You had friends before us?"  
"Yeah" Dob joined in "That's a little upsetting to find out, Prudence"   
Prudence spent the next hour regaling her friends with tales of her childhood spent with The Exile, dastardly deeds they did together, the time they set that house on fire... The time they robbed Bonny and Clythe.   
"Bonny and Clythe?" Merilwen chimed in  
"They were some losers who lived in a village, they were super into robbery... But we robbed them so much they died"  
"You murdered them, didn't you?"   
Prudence took a big gulp of her ale and nodded her head with an appropriately creepy smile before returning to her stories. The night went on and the group got tired, deciding to head back to their ship for some shut eye before heading out in the morning to the location mentioned in Prudence's letter. 


End file.
